Happy Valentnes Day
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry and Draco exchange gifts


_Happy Valentines Day_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Im still poor so obviously I own nothing! *pouts*_

_**Warning: **__BOYxBOY, Slash, Feminine Draco(lol)_

_'Harry?...Harry?...HARRY!' he shouted_

_Harry mearly turned over and went back to sleep. He had spent the night tossing and turning 'cause he was worried about the present he got for Draco. Today was Valentines Day and he wanted everything to be perfect._

_'Come on Harry get up! I have a present for you!' Draco was excited about the gift he got Harry. Eveyone had gone to Hogsmeade yesterday and Draco escaped the group long enough to slip int the jewelry store to get the gift. He also had an extra surprise planned._

_'Alright, alright i'm up already.' Groaned Harry. He couldn't hold it off any longer._

_'Yay!' Draco gushed. He ran out of the room to get the present and returned after a few minutes. Juming on the bed, he couldn't wait to see Harry face when he opened it._

_Harry reached under his pillow and grabbed Draco's gifts too. He had an extra surprise for him as well but wasn't goin to give it unless the first gift was a success._

_'Come on open it.' Draco said, trying to keep from boncing in place. _

_'Okay, okay calm down' Harry laughed. He picked up the red box that Draco had set beside him. When he opened it his eyes stared transfixed on the beautiful sight. In the box lay a 24ct. gold lion with rubies for eyes. The lion had a full mane crafted to look as though the wind were blowing through it, its claws extended while it gave a mighty roar. It was held up by a thin, magically induced, gold chain making it perfect to wear at all times. Draco picked up the pendant and placed around Harry's neck._

_'Draco its beautiful thank you so much' Harry said, before giving him a long passionate kiss. He was amazed at how much they thought alike 'cause Draco's gift was similar to Harry's._

_'Open yours now' he said pushing the present towards Draco. Having been waiting for over a week for this, Draco hurriedly open the black box. Inside lay a platinum snake pendant with emeralds for eyes. The snake had black and green markings crafted to look like was curled up to take a peak at a passerby, its fangs poised ready to strike with a diamond drop formed to represent the deadly venom droping from its body. It was held up by a specialized silver chain to fit as a choker as well as an everday pendant. Repellent against water. Harry placed it around Draco's neck as Draco tried to hold back happy tears._

_'Harry this is wonderful! I love it.' Sniffed Draco. He tackled Harry into the sheets and proceeded to give him a mind blowing kiss. Harry pulled away when the need for air could no longer be ignored._

_'Do you see what I see Dray?' _

_'What that we both bought similar gifts?'_

_'Yeah.' Harry chuckled._

_'Well I guess we know eachother that well huh?' Draco said, smirking._

_'By the way when did you get the gift?' Harry inquired._

_'I ordered it weeks ago. But I picked it up at Hogsmeade yesterday. Why?'_

_'It was that shop next to zonko's wasn't it ?' _

_'Yeah'_

_Harry started to laugh. He knew he had seem Draco in the store now._

_'Wait what's so funny' Draco asked. _

_'I thought I saw you in there! Your the one who nearly castrated the manager for almost losing your order' Harry replied rolling on the bed. He had been in a private room making sure that his gift had been perfect when a disturbance had required the manager's assistance. _

_'Damn straight that was me! They had called to say that the gift had been ready only for e to get there and find out that they had switched the orders. Luckily one of the employees that were off duty remebered both orders and put them up safely. I was gonna bankrupt them!' Draco pouted._

_'Aww I love it Dray.' Harry said gvng him a kiss on the cheek. _

_'And I love you'._

_'Well why don't you come back to bed and show me how much you love me' Harry sad coyly. Draco once again tackled him on to the bed, both deciding that they second gifts could wait till later..._


End file.
